The present invention relates to a covering device for surfaces or for windows, doors or similar openings.
A covering device of this kind is known (International Patent Disclosure WO 2004/020773 A2) in which the element parts are put together on one end in a common zone and are held together, forming approximately a stacked block. The peripheral parts of the covering elements fit over the stacked block and end with the free end of the stacked block that is diametrically opposite the other end of the element parts. The stacked block is secured at least to a peripheral part of the covering element, for instance by adhesive bonding, in such a way that the stacked block is to a certain extent a solid component of this peripheral part.
The known covering device has proved itself to a high degree. However, it has been found that because of the solid connection of the stacked block to at least one peripheral part, the capability of the covering element, in the fanned-out covering position, to cover the opening as completely as possible is not yet fully utilized.